Unwind (Traducción)
by Amante a lo sobrenatural
Summary: – espero que disfrutes tu regalo- era el mensaje de Erica. – No te preocupes por pagar, mañana me lo puedes agradecer. "Así que, eres un hombre lobo, huh" dijo el chico cuando Derek volvió a mirarlo. Su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo desde la cara de Derek al resto de su cuerpo "Joder, me encanta trabajar con hombres lobos." UA.


**UNWIND**

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:** _ni los personajes ni el fic me pertenecen, muchas gracias a_ coffeeinallcaps _quien es el autor original de esta obra y por darme la autorización de poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo la historia tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndola._

* * *

 **Capitulo uno**

"Tú necesitas relajarte, Derek." Fue lo último que dijo Erica antes de salir de la oficina esa tarde, y Derek había movido distraídamente la cabeza, olvidándolo por completo hasta hace unos segundos en el que el timbre su apartamento sonó. Ahora, allí había un chico alto y delgado apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento, inconscientemente pasó una mano por su cabello y evaluó a Derek con cálidos ojos oscuros, y Derek pensó reflexivamente que no le importaría relajarse con él.

"¿Pizza?" preguntó, aunque no podía recordar haber ordenado algo. Ha sido un largo día y tal vez su cerebro se hizo cargo de la cena. No sería la primera vez.

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Si lo estas ofreciendo, seguro" dijo con una voz profunda y áspera que choca con su edad, tal vez a finales de la adolescencia o principios o mediados de los años veinte. "Aunque me gustan con champiñones, solo para que sepas." Se esforzó en mirar por encima del hombro de Derek mientras hablaba levantando una ceja. "Hombre, ella no estaba bromeando, necesitas un descanso, bien." Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos como para tratar de empujar a Derek hacia adentro.

Derek lo detuvo "Espera" dijo, comenzando a comprender "un segundo".

El chico se encogió de hombros otra vez y se rascó la mandíbula mientras miraba con interés como Derek revisaba su celular – _espero que disfrutes tu regalo-_ era el mensaje de Erica. – _No te preocupes por pagar, mañana me lo puedes agradecer-_

"Así que, eres un hombre lobo, huh" dijo el chico cuando Derek volvió a mirarlo. Su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo desde la cara de Derek al resto de su cuerpo, poco a poco, sin vergüenza. Cuando regresó su vista hacia arriba y sus ojos se encontraron, una esquina de la boca del hombre se movió hacia arriba en una pequeña y engreída medio sonrisa. "Joder, me encanta trabajar con hombres lobos."

* * *

El nombre del chico – apodo o lo que sea- es Stiles."No puedo creer que nunca hayas escuchado de mi "dijo Stiles antes de arrastrar firmemente su lengua por la cabeza del pene de Derek. "Sabes, en mis tiempos, yo solía hacer algunos videos porno bastante buenos." Sus ojos revolotearon debajo de sus parpados y él dejo salir un ruidoso suspiro, Stilles desliza su mano bajando por el pene de Derek, siguiéndole el abrazador calor de su boca.

La espalada de Derek se arquea alejándose del respaldo de la cama mientras se estremece. "Yo no puedo creer que TÚ nunca hayas escuchado de MI" dijo sin aliento, cediendo a la tentación de poner su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Stiles. "En mis días, yo solía hacer algunas apariciones bastante buenas en televisión"

Stiles jadeó, soltando una risa ahogada alrededor de su pene, después, se mantuvo quieto y esperando hasta hacer contacto visual con Derek otra vez antes de tomarlo por completo, hasta el fondo. Derek se siente breve pero intensamente agradecido por la capa de látex entre él y la experta y despiadada lengua de Stiles; él no podría haber durado treinta segundos sin terminar.

Stiles se ve bien con una simple camisa gris Henley y los vaqueros ceñidos que estaba usando, pero se ve incluso mejor deshaciéndose de eso con elegantes y rápidos movimientos. "Dios, eres tan caliente" dijo Stiles mientras se montaba a horcadas en las caderas de Derek, con confianza, con facilidad, como si fuera lo único que ha hecho en toda su vida, como si los dos lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces antes. Las calientes puntas de sus dedos comienzan a arrastrarse por el estómago de Derek, dejando un camino de calor atreves de su cuerpo, y entonces con una mano en sus hombros, lo empuja hacia abajo, contra el colchón "Mírate, eres jodidamente impresionante, en serio, joder, ¿Puedo – "

"Claro" dijo Derek sin saber y sin importarle aquello con lo que estaba de acuerdo. Estar acostado le recordó lo agotado que estaba su cuerpo. Stiles es un agradable peso encima de él, y hay algo sobre su limpio olor que es confortante, tranquilizante. La mente de Derek se siente lánguida y aguda al mismo tiempo. Todavía se tambalea desde la mamada, el profundo y estridente sonido de la voz de Stiles, la forma en la que Stiles se sigue moviendo, hablando, tocando, liberando un pequeño jadeo en contra de la piel de Derek. A Derek en realidad no le importa lo que Stiles quiera hacer con él; todo lo que él quiere es más de Stiles. Más, después podrá dormir.

"Oh, si" Stiles suspira, empujando su nariz contra la parte baja de la barbilla de Derek, "Hueles increíble, no puedo esperar para sentirte dentro de mí" dice presionando largos besos con los labios entre abiertos en su garganta, atrapando su manzana de Adam antes de subir hacia la mandíbula, y luego seguir a la esquina de sus labios.

"¿Puedo solo…, " murmuró otra vez, y entonces sus bocas se encontraron, los dedos de Stiles descansaban como una pluma en la mejilla de Derek. Gimió en su boca, su lengua empujando contra la de Derek, mientras su mano se mueve por su cuerpo hasta su palpitante pene y Derek piensa _si_ y _oh joder, joder._

Stiles lo conduce al orgasmo, caliente y apretado y húmedo. El intoxicante olor del sexo y sudor agitándose alrededor de ellos, los ojos se le cierran después de venirse. Forcejea para mantenerlos abiertos y observa sin decir nada como Stiles ata el condón y se mueve como si fuera a salir de la cama. El pene de Stiles sigue medio duro, con la punta enrojecida aun con un poco de semen.

"Espera" dice Derek, con pereza, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Stiles pare y lo voltee a mirar. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y su cabello enmarañado. Stiles se ve desaliñado, buen follado, haciendo que una pequeña corriente de lujuria atraviese el cuerpo de Derek. "Regresa" dice rudamente, buscando salir de la cama "Tu deberías, quiero que tú..." y Stiles parpadea hacia él rápidamente con una sorprendida sonrisa. Alinea su cálido y pesado cuerpo hasta estar con Derek otra vez y envuelve una mano alrededor de sí mismo, la cabeza de su pene deslizándose a lo largo del pliegue de la cadera de Derek. Derek pasa los dedos por el cabello de Stiles y acaricia la suave piel de su cuello y hombros, escuchando los hermosos sonidos que él hace. Cierra los ojos.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir otra vez, Stiles está de pie al lado de la cama vestido, girando el celular en sus manos. "Le preguntaré a tú secretaria para añadir el habitual cinco por ciento de la factura" dijo en voz baja. "¿Esta bien?"

Derek parpadeo unas cuantas veces "Si," dice cuando entiende el significado de sus palabras "sí, claro" él comienza a empujar hacia arriba apoyándose en un codo "Debería…"

"No, no," dice Stiles moviendo una mano hacia él "tú deberías dormir. Ve a dormir ¿Ok? No te preocupes de que robe algo de tu exageradamente bien armonizada y probablemente igual de exagerado caro mobiliario, tu secretaria sabrá donde hacer-"

"Ella es mi jefa," murmuró Derek contra su almohada.

Stiles ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ella, uh " él quiere decir que no importa, que eso no importa, pero Stiles lo sigue mirando con curiosidad, "Erica no es mi secretaria. Ella es mi jefe"

Stiles alzó sus cejas "¿De verdad? ¿Tu jefe te ordena prostitutos?"

Derek trata de no hacer una mueca de dolor; ninguna de las personas que Erica había enviada a su departamento con anterioridad se había referido a ellos mismos como tal. Por otra parte, Derek ya había deducido que Stiles no es el tipo de endulzar las cosas.

"Si," dice él "de vez en cuando lo hace."

Con el continuo éxito de _Hale Consultancy_ dejándole poco tiempo o energía suficiente para soportar una noche sin caer rendido,había renunciado a la relación convencional. A Erica le gusta bromear con que Derek está casado con el trabajo y que la contratación de los servicios de compañía no es una estafa si es la compañía de crédito la que paga por eso. Derek siempre tuvo la esperanza de que ella estuviera bromeando acerca de la segunda parte; solo porque él se retiró, no significa que no está todavía involucrado emocionalmente.

Stiles seguía sin apartar la mirada, entonces Derek específica "Cuando ella piensa que necesito relajarme o desahogarme"

 _¿Sabes que necesitas Derek? Una buena y dura follada_ , Erica – quien no tiene ni entiende el concepto de vergüenza o privacidad, si es para ella misma o para alguien más – Le había dicho hace un poco más de medio año y así es como más o menos cada dos meses la llegada de un trabajador sexual en la puerta del apartamento Derek había comenzado. Hay días en los que él deseaba nunca haber invitado a Erica a su manada; pero hay muchos más días en los que desea haberla conocido mucho antes de ese infierno que vivió, algo le dice que no habría estado ni la mitad de perdido después de lo de Kate, después de la muerte de sus padres y de la muerte de Laura, si Erica hubiera sido parte de su vida en esos momentos.

Stiles silbó, "Bueno, suena como que lo tienes hecho" dice mirando en otra dirección y luego hacia el suelo. Él comienza a jugar con su celular, de nuevo. "Genial, bueno, entonces tal vez te vea por ahí" Agita un poco la mano y comienza a caminar con sus esbeltas caderas menándose a medida que se iba alejando de la cama de Derek. Sus hombros se veían más anchos desde atrás. Inesperadamente, algo se retorció en el intestino de Derek.

"Hey" dijo antes de que Stiles desapareciera a la vuelta de la esquina. "Stiles, dile a ella que lo haga al diez por ciento, ¿Okay?"

Stiles giró la cabeza, mirándolo por sobre el hombro y le dio la misma pequeña medio sonrisa de antes. Aunque no hay borde de chulería esta vez, "Lo haré" dice, y después, más suave, se despide "Gracias, Derek" y entonces se fue.


End file.
